1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for setting up an Internet Protocol (IP) address in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, the use of a high-speed data service is ever-increasing, and a device using the high-speed data service may perform communication by using an Internet Protocol (IP) address. However, a new scheme for setting up an IP address for a device is required.